Blood and Steel
by Lio76
Summary: He was a human blood mage on the run. She was an elven templar looking for a better life. will they find a reason to fight, or will the champion's rise bring them closer together. T rated for language later on and blood, or it's not Dragon Age.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Maker's Sense of Humor

9:31 Dragon.

Kirkwall, the city of chains. Once, the center of the slave trade for the Tevinter Imperium; now it's a free city, even if barely. The oppressive yoke of the Templars over the mages is almost a mirror of the Imperium's reign. Even here, where the templar's influence is at its strongest, there are those willing to fight for everything and die for their cause. Many in the Templars joined to escape a life of poverty and despair. One rarity was Yvea Belanare. She was young, barely nineteen and more impressive was that she was an elf. Her dark skin stood out from her silver armor, custom made to show off her beauty rather than hide it. There was method to her madness, this sexier armor offered full protection, and kept her opponents of guard.

She was out on patrol in Hightown, the rich part of Kirkwall. She was never without her trusted blades, the twin Dar'misan longswords entrusted to her by her mother. She would need them. Normally, nothing happens in Hightown, but the veil, which separates the Fade from the waking world, was notoriously thin in Kirkwall. Demons on the streets weren't a common sight, but sometimes it happened. She walked through all of the places a demon would most likely manifest. Nowhere was anything happening and she decided to head back to the gallows. It was getting late anyway. When she returned, she saw standing in the courtyard of the Gallows a demon of pride, standing taller than she ever imagined. The powerful creature charged toward her and slapped her aside violently, sending her flying toward the stairs leading to the prison.

She fell unconscious and the demon roared in triumph. Suddenly, a human leapt from the roof of the smaller prisons and stood to meet the demon. He was clad in open-front robes, leather chest armor, jagged silverite greaves and sabatons and his right arm was fully armored by silverite plate gear, jagged like his other armor pieces, very threatening when you see it. He wielded a weapon that was just as much sword as staff. The demon charged at this unknown mage, but he used his blade to cut in under the creature. The demon staggered back and slammed it's fists into the ground. The mage leapt up before the tremor got to him and cast winter's grasp on the demon. The monster froze up to shattering point just as the mage touched down on the stone floor.

The mage cut his palm and drew on the power of his life force. He summoned a portal before his unarmored arm and punched through it, creating an ethereal fist that shattered the demon to bits. He then proceeded to bandage the wound and turned his gaze to the unconscious templar. Several things were off about her. First, she was an elf. Second, her armor was designed to accentuate her features. She was bleeding on the stairs and fading fast. _I should leave her to die_, thought the mage. _But someone should lead by example. If anything, she'll be indebted to me and keep the Order off my ass_.

He knelt before her and placed his hand directly over the Templar's heart. He focused his energies on the healing magics he knew. The elf began to glow a bright blue for a brief time and then the glow faded. The templar gasped for breath as her eyes shot open. She jumped back up and drew her blades, forcing her savior to leap back and ready his staff. "Apostate," she shouted "you brought that demon here! Why is it not at your side?"

"I killed it. It attacked me and nearly killed you. So, put the swords down and show some gratitude for the one who saved your life." Yvea sheathed her weapons and stepped closer to the apostate. "I don't get enough credit for all the work I do. I'm trying to create a good name for apostates and this is the thanks I get?"

"Give me your name." Yvea ordered.

"Jared Varth, demon slayer and wanted apostate."

"I owe you my life. Thank you." Yvea said.

"Then that's my queue to leave." Jared turned around and started walking away, back to his hovel in Lowtown. Just before he reached the tunnel there, Yvea stopped him.

"Wait," she yelled, "will I ever see you again?" Jared turned around to face the young elf.

"Maybe. Who knows?" Jared kept on walking out, leaving Yvea to wonder on his motives. She walked back to the Gallows, ready to turn in for the night. As she walked through the hall, she was stopped by the infamous Knight-Commander Meredith.

"Halt, Belenare!" shouted the Knight-Commander. "Your armor is covered in blood. What happened in Hightown?"

Yvea paused for a moment to think of an excuse. That maleficar, Jared, saved her life. Now she could return the favor. "Just some guard pretenders thinking they could prey on the weak. They got what was coming to them."

"And the demon outside the Gallows? What happened to it?"

"It was someone from the Ferelden circle." Yvea lied. "I never saw his face but he took the thing down and sent it back to wherever it came from." The knight commander paused. She should have foreseen this. After all, Ser Thrask had requested the aid of an "Enchanter Hawke" in dealing with some renegade apostates a few days back. Perhaps he had chosen to stay a little longer and help with some demons that had chosen to overstay their welcome.

"Get some rest, then. I'll appoint one of our hunters to look into the demon." Said Meredith. The Knight Commander went back to whatever it was she was doing. Yvea left for her quarters to forget what went on. Hoping that Jared was for real, hoping he didn't have some grand scheme to bring down the circle.

Jared, meanwhile, was spending the night in the Hanged Man, the most popular tavern in Lowtown. Okay, it was the only tavern in Lowtown. It was also home to the sexy pirate Isabella and the dwarven storyteller Varric Tethras. It was also where Jared went when he wanted to get plastered. Truth be told, he didn't have a problem. He was a social drinker. He walked up to the bar and dropped a few silvers to the barkeep. "Get me a pint of the strongest dwarven ale you have." He said.

Isabela looked over and approached Jared. "Got a lot on your mind?"

"Just the usual. Templars, politics, the Qunari, and there was this one Templar last night I ran into. Strange one at that." Jared explained.

"Oh? What was strange about this one?"

"First off, she was an elf. So that alone should set the tone for the whole thing. Second, her armor was designed to be sexier and I assume keep her enemies looking in all the wrong places during combat."

"Something tells me she had the hots for you." said Isabela. "She's probably asleep. Try and contact her through the Fade. If she tells you her name, I'll pay for your next round." Jared took a long gulp of his ale.

"When I pass out, will you carry me home?" Jared asked. Isabela nodded and after another swig, Jared had passed out. Isabel begrudging slung Jared's unconscious frame over her shoulder and carried him out to Lowtown. Jared's spirit had already left his body. He now walked among the spirits and demons of the Fade. He was on the hunt for a certain elven templar. Over the years, Jared had perfected the art of changing his form in the Fade, known as "Fade Shifting". He had felt the essence and life force of the templar he saved in the waking world.

What creature would be able to follow it? Jared had concentrated on the one creature he had been most familiar with. His spirit took on the form of a werewolf, still clad in his robes and armor. He lifted his head to the air and took a whiff of his surroundings until he picked up the scent of the elf girl. He bounded through the fade, leaping over obstacles and not pausing for demons or other spirits until he came upon a clearing in which he saw his target. He shifted back to his human form and stealthily approached her.

Yvea was dancing around in a clearing surrounded by veins of lyrium. The fade for her was a calm serene place of reflection. She couldn't stop thinking about that apostate, Varth. She was looking out at the Black City, the birthplace of the Darkspawn. But she was also waiting, hoping that Jared would find her to justify his apostasy. Suddenly, she spotted him out of the corner of her eye and immediately turned to face him.

"I was wondering where I'd find you." He said. "No matter how much you Templars do, the Black City will remain just so. Black. Despite what the Chantry believes, magic is a gift from the maker. It's man that chooses to use it for evil."

"What about you? Where did you learn to use magic? You did too good a job with me to be 'just another apostate'."

"From the Circle in Ferelden, of course. Before the blood mages took over and snowed it in with demons, the First enchanter sent me with one of the tranquil to pick up a lyrium shipment. On our way back, we heard that the circle was on the verge of annulment. I couldn't go back, so I went to the Imperium for a while. I continued my training under the Black Divine himself and he taught me some basic healing magic and gave me a special charm that makes demons in the fade repulsed by my presence. He also gave me a special staff that's just as much weapon as your swords." Jared explained.

"But what about you?" he asked. "What's your story? What do I call you?"

"You can call me Yvea. I was born here in Kirkwall, but my mother was Dalish. I joined the Templars to escape poverty and it wasn't easy. It's hard to be an elf anywhere in Thedas, so I really had to push myself to get to knighthood. Even the Knight-Commander paused to take notice. Hopefully, she'll see that even elves can fight for the maker if given the chance."

"You Templars aren't doing the Makers work! It is the Maker who creates mages. Your Circle and your Chantry were made by men. And men can bring them down. I don't even think you believe. You just needed an easy way out of a terrible life. Regardless of your coin, or your standing in the Order, you're just an elf to the Knight-Commander. Nothing more."

"So, that's it then. You want freedom that mages cannot have. It's futile, you know. The Templars WILL find you!" Yvea shouted. Jared drew in close to her from behind and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Not if you vouch for me. If you really care, meet me at the Hanged Man tomorrow. No weapons, no armor." Jared drew his knife and slit Yvea's throat, driving her spirit back to her mortal body. She awoke in her quarters with quite the shock. Yet somehow, she remembered all of what went on between herself and Jared. _The Hanged Man,_ she thought, _Is this a date?_ She got out of bed and didn't even bother to armor up. Instead, she put on her old Chantry robes she wore during initiation. A little conspicuous, but the Maker didn't frown on social drinking.

As she walked through the Gallows, she came upon First Enchanter Orsino, an elf like herself. Orsino's presence carried an air of confidence to the mages and even the Templars admired him. "Good morning, First Enchanter. Sleep well?" Yvea asked. Most mages liked that she took the time to get to know them. It showed that she was more of a protector than some of the other's.

"Strangest thing in the Fade. I was arguing with a Desire Demon when I spotted a werewolf running around. Robes, leather and silverite armor, too. I didn't know those things slept, let alone wear armor." Yvea froze up. That's EXACTLY what Jared wore the night they met. Was he more dangerous than he seemed? "Where are you off to, anyway? You're unarmored."

"I'm… umm… Meeting one of my contacts in Lowtown. It's part of my investigation into the healer in the Undercity." The First Enchanter wasn't inclined to believe her. But her initial reaction to the mention of the werewolf in the Fade suggested she knew something. But he wouldn't press her on the subject.

"Best of luck in the investigation. Don't get hurt out there. Lowtown is brutal." With that last note, Yvea walked out of the gallows and made her way out to the Hanged Man. She encountered nothing of note along the way and made it unscathed. When she stepped into the Hanged Man, she felt even more isolated than she did among her fellow Templars. She spied Jared, still in his armor, seated with a beardless dwarf in a leather duster.

"So let me get this straight, you killed a Pride Demon and DIDN'T leave the templar to die?" asked the dwarf.

"I told you, Varric, she was special. Besides, she was an ELF. An elf in the Templars. There's your story right there."

"Speaking of stories," said Varric, "Did you ever get shapeshifting down?"

"Not outside the Fade. Even the Dalish won't help me. Not that I'm surprised anymore. One of Cousland's friends could have helped me, but they're both gone now." Jared looked over to see Yvea standing near the door. He motioned for her to join them and she made her way through the crowd over to the mage and Varric. She took a seat beside the dwarf. "Varric, this is her. Yvea the elf." Yvea waved hello to the dwarf.

"She's pretty stacked for an elf." Said Varric.

"Do I open my mouth every time you fondle your crossbow?" asked Jared.

"No, but…"

"Well, it's disturbing. So try to be respectful in front of the lady, she's risking a lot just to be here." Jared demanded. He looked at Yvea and told her "So now that you're here, maybe you can help me out." Suddenly, the whole tavern fell silent as the door slammed open then shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Into the Hanged Man walked a tan-skinned Qunari with piercing red eyes and blood red horns the size of dwarven-made daggers. He was clad in the black and gold armor of a Warden Commander and held a Qunari greatsword on his back. His mere presence scared the patrons silent as he walked up to the bar. The whole bar was staring at him, not accustomed to seeing a Qunari come by to drink. The Qunari dropped a sovereign onto the bar and the barmaid poured him a full dwarven tankard. He turned to address the patrons, most of them, including poor Yvea, frozen in fear. "What are you all looking at? Sod off and leave me to my business."

Everyone in the Hanged Man went back to their business and Varric was able to get Yvea back to her senses. "Andraste's blood! I think he's a Warden." She said. "What's he doing here?"

"That's not important. Anyway, I need your help getting into the Templar hall in the Gallows. Supposedly, the First enchanter has something from the Dalish that can help my interests." Jared explained.

"Absolutely not!" Yvea shouted. "I'm trying to open doors for more elves in the Templars. I'm not giving the knight-commander any more reasons to distrust our race."

"Actually," said Varric, "I have someone that's more than willing to help. I'll arrange a meeting in the Gallows tonight. That way, Yvea doesn't need to worry her pretty little head."

"Thanks, Varric. I knew I could count on you." Jared turned his gaze to the elven Templar. "I just need you to keep the Templars away from the First Enchanter's office. Can you do that?" Yvea nodded. "Good. You can go." The elf got up and bolted out the door as fast as she could. And the Qunari got up and began to walk over to where the dwarf and blood mage were sitting.

"I don't know what you see in her." Said Varric.

"Listen," said the mage, "If she starts traveling with me, she might see the injustice that the Knight-Commander allows. She's too sweet a girl to be up against demons and blood mages."

"You mean people like you." said Varric. The Qunari took a seat beside Jared.

"It seems Kirkwall is just swarming with problems. No wonder the Arishok is displeased." Said the Qunari.

"I'm sorry," said Varric, "do I know you?"

"You may know of me. I know of you, Varric Tethras." said the Qunari. "Your unauthorized biography on Aedan Cousland, hero of Ferelden is still read at Warden strongholds to inspire the new recruits. Never thought I'd find you here."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked the dwarf.

"I hear you're a planning a deep roads expedition." Said the Qunari. The dwarf nodded. "Just the right time, too. Right after a blight. Just be careful. The Wardens will be there but it's not our job to fix your problems. Don't trust your brother. He's got a head for business but not much else."

"So, you're a Grey Warden. If you don't mind me asking," said Jared, "What's your policy on mages and blood magic?"

"We do what it takes to keep the darkspawn at bay. However, any sign of demonic possession and we put the mage down. Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering. A friend of mine in the Imperium wanted to know." said the mage. The Qunari began to get up and leave.

"Heed my warning well, dwarf." He said. The Qunari walked out of the tavern for some reason or another, leaving the human and dwarf to wait for the night, and maybe Jared's goal of mastering shapeshifting would finally be in reach. The sun had fallen and Jared was waiting outside in the Gallows district, twirling his staff, his spiked hair reacting to the harsh Kirkwall winds. The staff's blade was three feet of pure lyrium hardened into a workable metal with a sinister curve common to darkspawn blades. The handle itself was only 3 feet, making it more of a sword. At the blunt end of the weapon, was an arcane gem gripped in a dragon's claw.

It got him mistaken for an arcane warrior on multiple occasions, although the label suits his fighting style. He slung his staff onto his back when he spotted Varric and Isabela out of the corner of his eye. They were traveling with someone else, another mage by the looks of things, with a thick beard and blood smeared across his face. "Are you sure about this Varric. I dislike the templars as much as any other mage, but I'm not sure about breaking into the Gallows." said the bearded mage.

"It's a favor for a friend, Hawke. Besides, we could use someone like him in our merry band of misfits." Said Varric.

"I'm trying to keep the Templars off my back. Let's hope we can do some serious damage here, though." Said the mage. As they drew closer to the young blood mage, he stepped out of the shadows, making himself known to Varric and his companions. "This must be your friend."

"The name's Jared Varth, wanted apostate and aspiring shapeshifter. First to successfully escape the Ferelden Circle." Jared said.

"I'm working on his biography." said Varric. "He's probably the first arcane warrior in ages. Trained under the Black Divine himself. Jared, this is Garret Hawke, a refugee from Lothering."

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's get to the job. I've got a fever," said Jared, "and the only cure is more dead Templars." Hawke led the charge into the templar Hall, but stealth was a top priority. Most of the Templars were dead asleep, but some were awake, Yvea among them, watching from higher ground, unsure who was down there. She had a small complement of men at the ready, in case it wasn't who she expected. Jared rounded the corner to the office of the First Enchanter.

Varric kept an eye on the ledge Yvea occupied, making sure she didn't jump the gun. Jared was rifling through Orsino's shelves in search of the tome he sought. He drew his blade-staff, the lyrium glowing bright blue in reaction to his power. He knew what he needed when he found it, the only book in the whole of the office written in Elvish. When he grabbed it with his free hand, he could feel the ancient power locked within suddenly coursing through him, but it wasn't enough. He opened the book and started reading quickly, using the knowledge in Elvish he learned during his time in the Imperium. It WAS what he was looking for.

Up on the ledge, Yvea noticed a blue glow coming from the First Enchanter's office and she begrudgingly gave the signal to the Templars under her to storm the ground floor. Hawke tried to get Jared's attention, but he was busy trying to grasp this newfound power, and apply it to his favorite form in the fade. The change was slow, but it's justified given that this is the first time he's done it outside the fade. The first notable change was has unarmored hand, becoming the lethal claw of a werewolf, ready to rend Templar flesh. Afterwards, the change sped up, altering his body and armor to fit the deadly creature he became. Jared stormed out of the chamber and the battle began. The templars charged after Jared first, a costly mistake.

He was able to effortlessly block and redirect every blow with minimal effort, cleaving through Templars left and right until Yvea called them off, giving him and his companions time to leave. They darted out of the gallows and made their way to Lowtown, the last place anyone would look for a rampaging werewolf. As soon as Yvea looked at that werewolf, suddenly it all clicked. The werewolf the first enchanter found in the fade, the armor the creature wore, and the weapon it wielded. There had to be another explanation, but she couldn't find it. It was clear. Kirkwall might be the next site of a major werewolf problem.

In Lowtown, Jared lead Hawke and Varric back to his home. He was able to effortlessly revert to human form to address those who followed him. "Thanks, Varric. I owe you for this." Said Jared

"Why did you need this power anyway?" asked Hawke.

"Training as an Arcane Warrior taught me that older forgotten magics should be learned, cherished, and passed on. With the death of Flemmeth and the disappearance of Morrigan, Shapeshifting is an art too useful to lose. If I can learn it, I can eventually teach it to those willing to learn."

"I hope it was worth it. Just don't go overboard with this." said Hawke.

"Trust me," Jared said, "This power will have some good uses."

Back in the Templar Hall, Yvea was struggling to clean up the mess the werewolf left behind. No… the werewolf had a name. She couldn't believe it, but there was no doubt that Jared was more dangerous than she believed. But did that really make him unapproachable? She didn't have time to think. There was no way to be sure when Meredith would wake up. She decided if the Knight Commander did show up, she would just tell her exactly what happened. A werewolf broke into the first enchanter's office and slaughtered her men.

She stood before the carnage and held out her hand toward them, and started to pray that these men be given a seat at the maker's side. She had no way of knowing where they would go, but hoped her words would reach the maker. Her prayers were interrupted by the Knight-Commander showing up to survey the scene. She wasn't pleased. The first time she gave Yvea lead over a contingent might just be the last. "Belenare," shouted Meredith, "is this what I get for entrusting the lives of my men to you?"

"It wasn't my fault! We were unprepared. A werewolf came in, broke into Orsino's office, stole some dalish tome and slaughtered whoever stood in its way. You can still see the bloody paw-prints!"

"A werewolf? Here in Kirkwall? Did it come in from Sundermount?" asked the knight commander.

"How was I supposed to know? I just had to kill it before it hurt any of the mages."

"A noble sentiment, but mages are not like you and me. You can't give them the same rights. Go back to your quarters. You'll be patrolling Lowtown tomorrow. You know the drill. Apostates and children with magical potential must be brought back here." said Meredith.

"Yes, Knight-Commander." Said the elf. Yvea left for her quarters, leaving Meredith to reflect on the severity of the situation. She had a feeling that things would get a lot worse for the Templars as time went on. And just what was Yvea doing in Lowtown earlier? Sure, she had a free schedule, but leaving the gallows unarmored drew a few questions. And why would the Dalish tome the first enchanter kept hold any interest to a werewolf? Meredith was getting a headache. _I need to lie down._ She thought.

The next day, Yvea awoke quickly. The Knight-Commander said she'd be spending the day shift in Lowtown. It was her least favorite place in Kirkwall, constantly reminding her of the discrimination against her people. Having been enlisted from a young age, she didn't live there long enough to have bad memories, but she wanted nothing more than to be free. Maybe she could get some answers about the mysterious Jared Varth. She geared up in her armor and sheathed her weapons onto her back, kept there by special enchantment common to most Thedosian armors.

On her way out, she was stopped by First Enchanter Orsino. "Good morning. Any more interesting exploits in the Fade?" she asked.

"No, but one of my spell books seems to have gone missing. Meredith said a werewolf raided my office."

"I'd love to hear about it, but I've got first patrol in Lowtown. Bye." Yvea ran off and out of the Gallows district off to Lowtown. Sure, she had a patrol route, but she was more interested in finding Jared, and learning more about him. The only problem was where to find him. She searched high and low from the Hanged Man to the alienage, Jared was nowhere to be found. She decided to check near the Amell residence, and there he was, living right next to Gamlen Amell. "Jared! I'd like to speak with you!"

"Yvea? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jared asked, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep.

"Can I come in or what?" asked the elf.

"Sure. So long as this is a social call." Jared stepped aside and let Yvea into his little hovel, closing the door behind them as he walked in. "Why did you come out to see me?"

"I've seen what you did in the Templar hall. I was stuck with the mess. Just what are you exactly? Are you even really human?" Yvea asked. Jared knew he had to options. Either tell her the truth of his intentions, to preserve a lost magical art, or lie to her to hide his purpose. As the saying goes, tell your friends a lie; if they keep it secret, tell them the truth. Jared still wasn't sure that Yvea could be trusted.

"I'm not really human at all. I used to be. I contracted the werewolf's curse on my way to the Imperium. When I traveled through the Brecilian forest, I was ambushed by a pack of werewolves. The tranquil mage that followed me was killed, and I was merely bitten. I can usually control it, but something about that old Dalish spell book let loose the more primal nature of my curse. I didn't realize what I'd done until I came home to Lowtown. I'm not going to lie. It's a cold, lonely existence. I was ready to fall on my blade after I got to Kirkwall, but then I met you and suddenly, I had a reason to live."

"You poor thing. But I thought the Hero of Ferelden cured all the werewolves." Yvea said.

"I was in the Imperium when it happened. Too far to for my affliction to be cured. The Black Divine taught me to manage my condition, gave me my staff and armor. He told me that if I could master blood magic, then I could control my transformation. I did and I could have been a Magister if I stayed, but I'm not one for politics." Jared explained.

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you. Even the lyrium-addicted templars don't suffer as much as you do."

"You never took lyrium?" asked Jared.

"Nope. Since my people have a stronger connection to magic, we can harness a Templar's abilities without it." Said Yvea. She drew closer to Jared and embraced him lovingly. "I promise I'll do what I can for you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. For a Templar, you are most kind." Yvea broke away from the mages embrace and went out to finish her patrol. Leaving Jared to question what had just happened. Was Yvea actually falling for him? He couldn't be sure, but somewhere in his heart, he knew he had feelings for her, but could he keep them hidden long enough?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Into the Depths

The hanged man was empty for the most part today. Most of the patronage was out in Hightown, readying for departure to the Deep Roads. Varric was waiting for Hawke to come get him, to prepare for the expedition. He had the dubious honor of sharing a few drinks with, as Jared describes himself, Kirkwall's favorite blood mage. "Are you sure about this? You've stayed off the Templars' radar because you didn't have a fortune. Why the sudden interest?" asked Varric.

"It was the Black Divine that said that the pain we endure purifies us. It's a philosophy shared by Divine Justinia." Jared explained. "Besides that, I've always wanted to fight Darkspawn."

"I don't know if you're spirituality is the cause of your insanity or a result of it. What the hell is taking Hawke so long?"

"He said he needed to find a Grey Warden to come with us. And that Qunari already left yesterday. So it must be that Anders fellow." Jared answered. The door creaked open and Hawke stepped in, clad in the robes of his apostate father and carrying on his back a staff belonging to Parthalan Hawke, the most ruthless of ancient Tevinter Magisters. "Please tell me we can go. I need to get out of here before Yvea gets worried."

"The others are waiting near the Merchant's Guild. It's time to get going." Hawke lead them up to Hightown and eventually over to Bartrand.

"We're about to head into the Deep Roads," said Bartrand, "just after a blight, too. They should at this point be nice and virginal; fresh for deflowering."

"There's an interesting image." Varric whispered.

"Hawke, you can't bring everyone with you. Choose your companions carefully." said Bartrand. Jared wasn't listening. He spotted Yvea out of the corner of his eye, rushing toward him. _Oh, crap._ He thought.

"Jared! You don't have to go!" shouted Yvea. She was just inches away now and drew the blood mage in a tight embrace. "Please don't go. You don't have to do this."

"It's something I have to do. This will help the both of us. You wanted a way out from poverty. This can help pay for you to leave the Templars, get a place in Hightown." Jared tried to pry Yvea off of him and ended up knocking her on her ass.

"Jared, Anders, you're with me. Let's move out." said Hawke. Jared followed the rest of the expedition, leaving Yvea behind.

"Jared," she shouted, "I…" she stopped in mid sentence. She didn't want to say it. Not while knowing that he could die down there. What would she do if he did? She decided to go back to the chantry, and pray to the maker that he would come back safe.

The expedition was on its third week. Weeks spent traveling downward, relatively free of Darkspawn, but Hawke, Varric, and the other mages made quick work of them. When they finally came upon a place to rest, the way ahead was blocked by a cave-in and Bartrand had no problem expressing his frustrations. "Argh. Sod it. All right, this is where we set up camp!" shouted the dwarf. "We wait here until we find a way around this cave-in."

"Now I remember why I hated the Deep Roads." said Anders.

"You're the one with the map," said Jared "is there a way around this?"

"If we take one of the side passages, we should be able to press on, but we'll need to clear out the Darkspawn."

"Well," said Hawke, "between three mages and a dwarf with a repeating crossbow, we should be fine."

"Wait," shouted Bodan, the merchant supplying the expedition, "if you're heading out that way, can you keep an eye out for my boy, Sandal. He wandered off and I haven't seen him since." Hawke knelt down to meet the dwarf eye-to-eye.

"We'll keep a look out for him." Hawke rose to his feet and lead his party out towards the side passage Anders mentioned. The first chamber was flooded with Hurlocks, more than enough to take on a small army. Jared leapt into the fray and cleaved the first few in half with his staff, then ducked and weaved through the horde to deal with the Emissary that lead them. Varric Launched a storm of arrows to thin the numbers of the horde so Hawke and Anders could pick off individual targets with lethal efficiency. When the rest of the horde lay dead, Jared had overpowered the Emissary and as a final insult, decapitated him and kicked his head to the wall.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOALLLLL!" he shouted triumphantly, his face and hand stained with the Emissary's blood. "That's how we bring the pain in Tevinter!"

"Jared," said Anders, "you're scaring me." The group followed Hawke's lead and made their way forward. Strangely enough, they came across a chamber littered with Darkspawn bodies. Standing in the center of it all was a young dwarven boy with a vacant look on his face. Hawke was stunned.

"Did you kill all these Darkspawn? How did you manage that?" The dwarf pulled a small runestone out of his pocket.

"Boom." Jared turned his gaze to the side and noticed a Darkspawn Ogre, frozen to shattering point.

"And how did you do THAT?" Jared asked. The dwarf looked at the blood mage with a vacant stare.

"Not enchantment." The dwarf put his runestone back in his pocket and walked back to the camp site.

"Okay," said Jared, "That was weird."

"Come on," said Hawke, "we need to keep moving." Hawke lead on through the depths and along the way, many Darkspawn had shed their blood. The group had found a massive chamber with passages leading all over the tunnel network even around the cave in. The party's relief was not to last. Jared could hear the fearsome roar of a dragon, and was briefly scared. He had almost mistaken it for an Archdemon.

However, it was simply a mature dragon, not nearly as terrifying, but scary nonetheless. Jared shifted into his werewolf form and ran at the thing with speed like the wind. He leapt into the air and stabbed it in the back with his weapon. He slid it forward up the creature's neck with minimal effort and split its neck and head down the middle before spinning back and incinerating the remains and reverting to his human form. "I fucking hate dragons."

"Hawke, tell me again why he's here." said Anders.

"Varric vouched for him. Besides that, I don't really know."

"I'm here to save a friend from her mistake." Jared explained. "She's pledged her life to the Chantry and I'd rather she was allowed to have her morals. We should head back to the camp site; tell Bartrand we found a way to press on." On Jared's lead, the scouting party made its way back to the camp. Jared approached Bartrand and knelt down to meet eye-to-eye with the dwarf. "We've found a way around your cave in. Just follow the feathered apostate." Jared stood up and Bartrand turned out to face his hired help.

"Alright, move out. Follow the mages." said Bartrand. The tunnels were unusually dark, so Jared took the lead, using the lyrium blade of his staff to light the way before him. They came across a large stone door, with bizarre carvings and unusual geometry. Bartrand came up to the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Sod it!" he shouted. Jared stepped up to the door and the blade of his staff glowed more intensely and when he tapped the door with his blade, the door shattered.

"You're welcome." said Jared. He led the expedition inside and the sight they saw stunned them all. Red, glowing veins grew over various parts of the alien geometry of the chamber.

"Maker's Breath," said Bartrand "it's a dwarven thaig. Three weeks below the surface, just like they said. I thought it was just a scavenger's tale, but here it is." He looked around and decided now was a good time to set to work. "We're here! Set to work. Take anything you can." He ordered. Varric walked up to the mages.

"You know," said Varric "The really valuable stuff's got to be further in. what do you say we take a closer look?"

"Let's go. The more we can get the better." said Hawke. He led Varric and the other mages deeper into the thaig, and realized that it went deeper than he previously thought. Just a few steps out of the main chamber, inert golems sprang to life and shades had begun to appear. Jared rushed toward one of the golems and stabbed it with his lyrium blade. He channeled large amounts of magical power to the blade and in a moment, the golem violently shattered. He swiftly repeated this with the remaining golems while Hawke and Anders used ice magic to freeze up the shades that appeared immediately after the last golem fell.

Before Varric could even get off a shot, Jared smashed the faces of the shades with the blunt end of his staff. "Give Bianca a rest. Let's get moving." He said. He led the group onward deeper into the tunnel until they came upon another massive door with bizarre geometry. "Stand back." He held up his staff and the glow of his lyrium blade became far more intense. He nonchalantly, tapped the door and instead of shattering, it simply opened. When he walked inside, his blade started glowing again, reacting to the red veins of rock goring all over the place.

Varrics eyes were drawn to the altar near the center of the room. "What's that over there?" he asked.

"Let's take a closer look." Jared said. As he and his new companions drew closer, Jared's blade glowed with even more intensity than he ever thought possible. When he neared the altar, he saw what looked like an idol of some kind made of the same glowing red rock that threatened to overtake the thaig.

"Wait a minute," said Varric "is this…lyrium?" Jared turned around when he heard footsteps coming in from the entrance. That's when he saw Bartrand walking in.

"Interesting find. What's that rock you got?" he asked. Jared handed him the Idol. "Hm. This should be worth quite a bit. Thanks, maleficar." Bartrand turned around and walked out the entrance, closing the door behind him.

"Bartrand! Open the door, you've sealed us in." Varric shouted.

"Exactly." Said Bartrand.

"You're going to screw over your own brother for some damned idol?"

"Not just the idol. The location of this thaig alone is worth a fortune. And I'm NOT splitting it three ways." Jared charged the blade of his staff one more time and rushed toward the door, but this time focusing his strength toward a lethal blow. When his blade made contact, the door didn't so much as budge.

"Andraste's tits!" shouted Jared. "What do we do now?"

"Look back there," said Anders, pointing to the door behind the altar. "we can find a way out through there and there might be a passage back to Kirkwall. Or, we could end up somewhere in Amaranthine if we're not careful."

"It's better than waiting around here. Let's get moving." said Hawke. Everyone rose up and followed Hawke out the back door, but soon almost wished they hadn't. They were surrounded by rock beings, vastly different than golems, made of constantly shifting stones held together by a glowing yellow skeleton. Jared didn't care what they were; only that he wanted them dead. He held out his blade and it was engulfed in a blue flame.

He charged headlong at the mass of stone creatures, with Hawke, Anders and Varric providing long-range support. Jared's strikes were wide and sweeping, focused on dispatching many foes at once. Varric unleashed a storm of arrows on a large cluster while the few remaining creatures were dealt with by a combined effort from Hawke and Anders which caused lightning and fire to rain down on the horde. When it was over, Jared slung his staff onto his back and rejoined the rest of the party.

They kept pressing on when Varric said, "What were those things? They looked like rock wraiths but… I thought they were just dwarven legends."

"They looked pretty real to me." Jared shot back sarcastically. They came to a bridge that would hopefully take them to the surface within walking distance to Kirkwall. When they reached the halfway point, three more rock wraiths appeared, prompting Jared to cast Walking Bomb on the one in the center, killing all of them upon detonation. Just then, the one in the center began to reform.

"Enough!" it shouted. "Your power is tremendous. Perhaps I could offer a deal. There is a creature beyond this chamber which confounds me to this day. I can guarantee that you move on unharmed, if you destroy it for me. Then, the way to the surface is yours."

"And just how would you do that?" Hawke asked.

"They will not attack without my permission. The Profane have wandered for countless generations, feeding on the stone until the need is all they know, but I can still control them."

"It's a hunger demon," said Anders "we cannot trust it."

"I agree to your deal." said Hawke. "Keep the 'profane' off our backs." The hunger demon vanished, and Hawke lead his group onward. As they pressed on, Jared began to feel slightly weaker. As if some sickness had befallen him. They made their way into a huge chamber, with four massive pillars in the center overgrown with the mysterious red lyrium, causing Jared's blade to glow more intensely and grew almost blinding. In the deep roads, this lyrium blade had served as somewhat of an early warning system, glowing in the presence of red lyrium and when something was about to go deathly wrong.

That suspicion was correct. In the center of the room, Rocks began to mass around a large glowing red skeleton, forming a massive rock wraith. It lumbered toward Hawke, but Jared got it's attention.

"Hey, stone-breath! Why don't you take on a REAL mage!" Jarred shouted. The massive wraith turned it's attention to Jared, while Hawke and Anders pelted it with spirit spells. Once it was near the brink of death, Jared took out his knife and slit his palm, drawing on the power of his life force. He summoned up four portals; two next him on both sides and two above the Rock wraith. He shoved his hands into his portals and two armored ethereal hands grabbed onto the wraith. He pulled with all his might and the wraith was shattered, dead for good.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Anders.

"One of the Magisters in the Imperium. Gladice, I think. Ran a small settlement called Aperature, which overlooked the rest of Thedas." Jared said through labored breathing. Hwake walked over to the pile of treasure that the creature was guarding. Instead of taking only the key to the exit, he took everything else, resulting in the hunger demon manifesting again.

"NO!" it said, "This is MY treasure!"

"Varric," said Hawke, "Take care of this." Varric shot the demon with a lethal explosive bolt.

"Bianca sais the treasure is ours." Jared stumbled over toward the treasured and almost fell over. On closer inspection, Anders found that his veins were visibly blackened, a sheer sign of the Darkspawn taint working on the blood mage. It wasn't apparent to everyone else until Jared bent over and spewed black vomit on Hawke's shoes. Jared stood up and looked at Anders with a blank stare eerily reminiscent of the tranquil.

"I'm sick." And came close to collapsing, only to be caught be Hawke.

"Anders, you're a healer." said Hawke. "Can we do anything for him?"

"If we can get him to the Warden camp down here, he might have a chance." Not seeing any other option, Anders helped Hawke carry Jared forward. "Varric, you'll need to handle most of the combat."

"Don't worry," said the dwarf, "Bianca's ready for blood." Varric lead on ahead, following Anders's directions to get to the Warden camp. After hours of travel, they came across a Qunari Warden, surrounded by Darkspawn. But rather than using his sword, he held his hands out and worked some form of elemental magic. His right hand was consumed by fire and his left by lightning. He raised his hands to the heavens and summoned an elemental storm of lightning and fire, incinerating the Darkspawn horde surrounding him and coating him in a shower of gore that just slid off his armor. This left one Emissary, who rather than face the Qunari, chose to commit suicide by immolating itself, suffering severe burns.

The Qunari turned to face his visitors. "Anders? Finally decided to join us, I see."

"Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks." said Varric. "He's not coming to join you. We have a mage that's really sick. He's got the taint."

"The only cure is to go through the Joining, that is IF he survives." said the Qunari.

"Whatever it takes to help him." said Hawke.

"Healer, wake him up." ordered the Qunari. Anders dropped the blood mage into an empty chair and focused his healing magic on Jared, rousing him to an awakened state.

"Where am I?" Jared asked. "What's going on?" The Qunari came back with a chalice filled with a mixture of Darkspawn blood, lyrium, and the blood of an Archdemon.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining." Said the Qunari

"The Joining? Damnit, Varric how did I get into this?" Jared asked.

"Join us, brothers and sisters." said the Qunari, "Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." The Qunari gave the chalice to Jared and, seeing little choice, drank the contents. As soon as he finished, he was overcome with crippling pain, making it even impossible to scream. His amber eyes rolled back into his head and after a minute or two, he passed out. The Qunari bent down to make sure Jared was still breathing.

"He'll live. We might have to carry him to the surface." Said the Qunari. He turned to face another Warden, an elf. "I'm leaving for Kirkwall. I want you to take over command in my stead." The elf nodded and the Qunari helped Hawke and his party get to the surface. Instead of the typical prophetic nightmares, Jared's spirit was in the fade. This gave him time to think on many things. But most importantly, he finally made a resolve to confess his feelings to Yvea. He awoke shortly after and was able to carry his own weight up to the surface. He was happy. He knew how he felt about the elven templar and he didn't have to worry about being hunted anymore.

When he saw the sun for the first time in weeks, the Maleficar's heart held a new hope. He would make his move tomorrow, after a good meal and a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Tearful Reunion

It's been a day since Hawke and his followers had returned to Kirkwall. Jared had spent part of his fortune on something that came to the markets from the Imperium. Something he knew Yvea would appreciate, or at least make decent use of. But before he could give it to her, he had to find her. The first place he sought to check was the Gallows. Where he would assert to the Knight-Commander his status as a Grey Warden, and maybe meet up with the Qunari who saved his life. He finally managed to learn his name the other day. Arvaarad Morgraine. His parents were Tal-Vashoth, but HE was raised by humans in Denerim before joining the Wardens. He took his first name afterwards in a poetic sense. Arvaarad literally translated to "one who holds back evil."

Jared had modified his bracer to bear the Grey Warden seal, an instantly recognizable griffon that would let any templar know they had the wrong man, meaning he could now go out in the daylight hours with all of his arms and armor. He left his little hovel, taking his staff with him. He was now free to show all of Thedas that he was indeed a mage. He walked through the streets out to the docks, where he would travel by boat out to the Gallows.

On the other side of the trip, Jared was greeted by the Templar guards who tried to arrest him. "Halt, apostate." said their captain. Jared recognized him immediately from the Ferelden Circle.

"Cullen, is that you?" Jared asked.

"Jared Varth? I was wondering what happened to you. Why didn't you return from that Lyrium pickup?"

"I heard that the Circle was overrun with demons. I didn't want to go back in case the rite of annulment came through. I spent most of my time in Tevinter before I came back here. So, you're Knight-Captain, now? I'd say you've really moved up in the world."

"What about you? What have you accomplished in the Imperium? You were always one of the strongest in the Circle. Did you get to be a Magister?"

"No, merely trained by the Black Divine. Mastered blood magic, came to Kirkwall, became a Grey Warden."

"Wait, what were those last three parts?"

"Blood magic, Kirkwall, Became a Warden." Jared explained. He showed the knight-captain his bracer bearing the Grey Warden seal. "No way you're shoving ME in the circle. Before I forget, I'm looking for a Qunari in plate armor. Did he ever come to the island?"

"He's looking at some runes that one of the Tranquil is selling." said Cullen.

"Thanks. I'll see you later. Maybe we can catch some drinks at the Hanged Man, catch up on old times." Jared said as he walked toward the templar hall. He walked in through the gates and was met by Knight-Commander Meredith.

"Halt, apostate. I don't know how you got past Cullen but I assure you I will not be so easy." She said.

"He let me through. I'm not an apostate anymore. I'm a Grey Warden, now."

"Ridiculous. Your armor marks you as Tevinter. Who made you a Warden?" Just then, Arvaarad barged into the templar hall.

"Out of the way, human." He said. Meredith instantly froze up in terror, making Jared's inquiries invalid until she could be questioned. He approached the knight commander and when his hand drew close enough to her armor, an arc of lightning jumped the gap; awakening the Knight-Commander and making her hair stand on end.

"Sorry about Arvaarad. As to why I'm here; I'm looking for one of your knights. Have you seen Yvea?" Jared asked.

"When she isn't out hunting apostates, she's praying at the chantry in Hightown. She practically sleeps there every night." said Meredith.

"Thanks. I'll bring her back to her senses. Good day to you, Serah Meredith." Jared said. He and Arvaarad left and made their way back to Lowtown. That's when they parted ways and went to their homes. Jared waited in his little hovel until nightfall, when he would confess to Yvea his love. When it finally came, he walked outside into the moonlight. Another full moon, just like when he first met Yvea. He prowled the streets in his werewolf form as he made his way up to Hightown. Fortunately, nobody was out at night.

In the chantry, Yvea knelt before the statue of the Maker, silently praying for the return of the Deep Roads expedition. _Blessed are those who exist in the Maker's sight. Blessed are the faithful that they ascend to your right hand. Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._ Her prayers were interrupted by Grand Cleric Elthina. "Yvea, darling. It's getting late. You should go back to the Gallows." Yvea rose to her feet and faced Elthina.

"Why? Just because I'm an elf means I can't pray here. I was born in Kirkwall, devoted my LIFE to the Chantry as a Templar and YOU'RE kicking me out because I'm an elf?"

"No, I'm kicking you out because Meredith is worried about you. You need to go back." The Grand Cleric was interrupted when the mabari outside the chantry started freaking out; barking like mad at Maker knows what. Elthina ran to the door to see what was happening. The Templars posted mabari hounds outside the chantry after the incident in the Templar Hall. But there couldn't really be a werewolf in Kirkwall. Just when she reached the door, the mabari stopped barking.

She tentatively opened the door, but as soon as she did, she wished that she hadn't. She saw a partly armored werewolf standing in the door way. She fainted, producing an audible thud. Yvea turned around and instantly recognized the silhouette of Jared's striking silverite armor. The werewolf stepped inside the chantry and walked towards the young elf. The initiates hid, the chanters became silent. The only two in the werewolf's sight were Yvea and her "friend" in white and gold armor.

The armored man drew his bow and loaded it without hesitation. "Be gone, Demon!" he shouted. He launched his arrow at the werewolf's right arm, but it glanced off the armor. "Those who have done harm unto the house of the Maker have done harm unto the Maker himself." The archer loaded another arrow and launched it, only to have the werewolf catch it mid flight. Before the archer could launch another shot, Yvea leapt in front of the werewolf to protect him. "Get out of the way, Yvea!"

"Don't do this, Sebastian! He's my friend!" shouted the elf. "This was the mage I was telling you about." Just then, Jared reverted to his human form and stepped out from behind Yvea.

"I'd put that bow down, your highness. It's criminal to attack a Grey Warden." Jared said. Yvea turned around and threw herself on the mage in a tight but loving embrace

"You came back." She said. "I have something I needed to say before you left."

"I can't hide it either. All my life I've seen only the cruelty the non-Imperial Templars wreak on mages. When I met you, got to know you, I saw something that I thought couldn't exist. You stick your neck out for the mages in Kirkwall, for me. I don't know what to say other than… I love you."

"I knew you were special that night you saved my life. I need someone in my life. Someone like you."

"Want to come by my place, I have something for you from the Imperium." Yvea nodded and the two made their way to Lowtown. The gangs were afraid to go out at night, thanks to the mabari and the rumors that there might be werewolves in Kirkwall. When they reached Jared's hovel, He walked up to his door and turned to face Yvea. "Close your eyes, love. It's a surprise." He walked in and grabbed his gift, covered by a fine Orlesian dress, also intended for Yvea. He walked out back to her and handed her the dress. "Open them."

Her eyes were drawn to the dress first, Red silk with a gold trim and designed to be just revealing enough. Then, he pulled out two longswords, designed after the most famous sword in Tevinter history. "The dress came from a friend in the Orlesian circle. These swords are a mark of honor in Tevinter. Replicas of the sword that killed the prophet Andraste. Obscenely strong and can be charged by a mage with any element. Take these, and know that I'm always with you."

"Thank you so much. I'll think of the Irony as I wield them. As for the dress, the Kirkwall Guard Charity Ball coming up. I was hoping to see you there."

"We'll see. I've got some research to go over from Soldier's peak. I'll keep you in mind." With that, Yvea took her leave, making her way back to the Gallows and to the scolding of Knight-Commander Meredith. Jared decided to turn in for the night, wondering what sort of trouble he could get into tomorrow.


End file.
